


Young Love

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [43]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cute Kids, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Embarrassment, Fairies, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, Married Couple, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush has a very interesting conversation with his granddaughter about a certain friend of hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

 

It had all started with a simple question.  A simple discussion over the dinner to keep his granddaughter entertained.

 

And then she came out and said it.

 

"Nuh uh.  Boys are lame.  I'm gonna marry Cellus when I grow up."

 

That's when the glasses and silverware stopped clinking.

 

Bombrush could see Thornstriker and Bloodshed both in shock.  So this was clearly something that they hadn't expected.

 

What a way to drop a bombshell in the middle of dinner.

 

Of course, despite the sudden revelation of his granddaughter's sexual preference (or not, she was only eleven), Bombrush merely put on a smile and said, "Is that so?  And who is this Cellus you wish to marry?"

 

"She's a noble lady.  She's pretty and kind and I'm gonna be a soldier in the army and marry her so I can keep her happy and safe."

 

"Is she this best friend I've been hearing about?" Bombrush glanced at his son and daughter-in-law as they tried to get back to eating.

 

"Uh huh.  She comes over to play with me a lot.  She's gonna be my wife when we get older so she can stay with me all the time."

 

He could hear Bloodshed nearly cough up his drink.  "Clearly you've been thinking about this for a long time."

 

"Yeah! I'm gonna marry her when I get older!  And if any stupid boys try to marry her before me, I'll beat them up! I liked her first!"

 

Poor Thornstriker was still in too much shock to discipline her daughter for wanting to beat up other children.  Bloodshed just looked pale as he stared at his food.

 

"Well," Bombrush coyly added as he glanced at his son, "At least your daddy won't have to worry about boys too much."

 

"Yeah!  I'll beat them all up!"

 

Bloodshed excused himself from the table at that moment.  Whether because this was too much to handle or Bombrush egging on his granddaughter to rile him up further, Bombrush could care less as he watched his son fume out of the room.

 

Well, this had certainly turned into an entertaining dinner.  And as Solara talked on and on about why Cellus would be the best wife ever, Bombrush could only nod and smile at his granddaughter's passion.

 

Young love... how sweet and innocent it could be.

 

END


End file.
